Last Dance
by Tia Ordona 23
Summary: The very thought of him made her feel even closer to a perfect life. With the image of his face came the sweet, candycoated memories of his smile, his warmth, and the ohso spectacular feeling of his soft lips pressing against hers. Oneshot, Royai fluff!


Happy New Year, everyone! I bet you all had a great time…mine was kind of boring. XD But there's more information on my new homepage, which you should totally check out for news on my fanfics/life!

This was written for my Lieutenant! Yay! I know, I've never written Royai before unless the little bit in CT, but I think this turned out well. I hope you like it, Lieutenant, and all of my other readers!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Don't rub it in!**

---

She had to admit, she wasn't into these kinds of things. She already had her hands full with keeping her subordinates in line, with a bit of shooting target practice in between. Even still, if she had free time, she would use it to take her small, black-and-white dog to the park at Central for a walk, or to practice his obedience. She was never into what other girls found fun, even when she was just a child. Occasionally, she would get into the wild, quirky world of relationships, if only for a little bit, but without leaving any lasting imprints. But that was Riza Hawkeye…an all-business and no-nonsense woman with an impeccable aim with a gun and an untraceable soft spot for dogs.

At least, that was the _old_ Riza Hawkeye. Of course she still had well-nurtured skills with a gun, often using it to make her coworkers work at the same, diligent pace as her. She was also most definitely a no-nonsense woman who found her place in the headquarters at Central, where she could keep her hands busy and her mind full. But there was something new about her, something that climbed and dwelled in the deep, confined folds of her heart. Something more important, more sentimental, and more emotional than any other part of her. Something she would do anything, even die, for.

By doing anything, that night's specific definition was standing rather self-consciously in front of the mirror, observing the way her deep, red wine-colored dress swirled gracefully over her ankles and showed all her curves in a good way, and carefully adjusting the golden necklace that hung around her neck, the necklace that sparkled and danced in the light of her bedside lamp, the one that her mother had passed down to her and made her vow to pass down to one of her own daughters.

Smiling contently, satisfied by the way her dress brought out the deep reddish-brown in her eyes and her blonde hair, usually pulled neatly at the back of her head, fell around her shoulders, she stepped into the hallway, her high, black shoes echoing dully against the hard floor of the new house's hallway. She felt excitement gush and bubble lightly in her chest, but the object that made her heart feel lighter when she stared at it was the brand new, glimmering golden ring on her fourth finger. Every time she caught a glance at it, she felt pure affection and love towards the man who had so generously purchased it for her.

The very thought of him made her feel even closer to a perfect life. With the image of his face came the sweet, candy-coated memories of his smile, his warmth, and the oh-so spectacular feeling of his soft lips pressing against hers. She felt herself melt into a puddle when his perfect, dark eyes of obsidian meaningfully searched hers. She lived for him, and he lived for her. It was a perfect balance.

She slowly descended the stairs, her heart flying, like a bird, and pulsing frantically against her ribcage. She could begin to hear voices, talking and laughing, and that sound made her feel even happier. Checking the small, quartz clock that was hanging on the wall of the small, cozy den of the house she had just bought and lovingly shared, finding she was about twenty minutes early, and finally drifted down the last step, and saw the warm glow of many familiar faces as they rushed to greet her…Jean Havoc, Heymanns Breda, Vato Falman, Kain Fuery, and, sitting on the couch by their youngest subordinate, Edward Elric (and apparently teasing him), Roy Mustang.

The air seemed to leave her gut as Roy stepped forward, looking especially sharp that night in a black tuxedo that matched his onyx eyes, placed both his hands on her waist, and kissed her deeply and tenderly. She felt as if her feet were being lifted several inches off the ground as their lips touched and pressed against each other. The feelings of his kiss and hands on the sides of her waist sent excited, pleasured chills up her spine. After what seemed like a long time but was still too short for Riza, the kiss finally ended and Roy pulled back, looking at the beautiful young lieutenant.

There was a long, peaceful silence, until Ed broke it with a small sound of disgust from his roost on the couch. Riza laughed at this and turned to face him, but Roy seemed determined to get on Ed's nerves that night. He kissed Riza's forehead one last time, giving her a pleasant, tingling sensation of goose bumps pricking her skin, and then sat on the couch by his sixteen-year-old subordinate, and Ed's younger brother, Alphonse, who was in his usual suit of armor. "Now, Fullmetal," he false lectured in a slightly drawling tone. "Just because you're the size of a three-year-old doesn't mean you should act like one." He smirked, readying himself for the explosion.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" Ed yelled, ready to severely beat Roy if it wasn't for one of his brother's cool, gloved hands against his shoulder. Riza suppressed an eye roll as she took a seat on the small bar situated next to the steps. Alphonse, bless his soul, then attempted to draw up a polite conversation.

"Er…so, Lieutenant," he said in a childish, polite voice, clashing horribly with the fact that he was a walking suit of armor, about seven feet tall in height "So, Colonel Mustang proposed o you?" Riza nodded, smiling calmly, and holding up the finger with the sparkling ring. Roy sat himself a little straighter in his seat on the couch, as if proud by his remarkable taste in jewelry.

"Yep, and Roy sure as hell needs a wife," Jean Havoc retorted smartly. "If he stole another one of my girlfriends…"

"That's enough, Havoc," Officer Falman coaxed, earning the chuckles of Fuery and Breda. Havoc pouted in a way eerily reminiscent to Ed, crossing his arms against his chest. Riza smiled at Roy, who smiled back, melting her again. She took a deep breath to steady her flailing, fluttering heart, but somehow failed miserably. Instead, she used all her nervous energy to sit by Roy, who affectionately curled an arm around her as the two of them fell against the cushy, plush back of the couch. With the flames in the hearth crackling merrily and dancing an orange and yellow show, this side of the room proved to be much warmer.

"So, Ed…you're sixteen," Roy commented, continuing to smile smugly at him. "Do you have anyone special in _your_ life?" Ed's cheeks tinted themselves to a bright, cherry red as Roy laughed in victory.

"No," Ed muttered, continuing to pout and sulk. Al snickered in the corner of the couch and turned his large, metal helmet head to face his brother.

"Oh, brother, have you forgotten about Winry?" he asked teasingly. Riza watched, amused, as Ed's cheeks turned to a dark crimson. Laughs came from the other end of the small den, also, indicating the party on the other side heart Al's comment. Ed nervously pulled his dress shirt collar away from his neck.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's just my mechanic," Ed replied stiffly, shooting Al a death glare when he thought no one was watching.

"I don't know," said Roy casually. "Winry is a pretty girl, and you two seemed awfully close when she came to visit last week…" Al was now chuckling rather menacingly, and Riza swore steam could have come out of Ed's ears. Feeling sympathy for the poor boy, Riza playfully smacked Roy's arm to signify a halt.

"That's enough, Colonel," she chided, curling up against his warm side and feeling delightfully peaceful.

---

The grand hall of Central headquarters never looked more festive. The bright, white, fluorescent lights were dimmed to peaceful, romantic gold, the kind that sent gentle waves of pure light on the hard floor, and the shiny, perfectly cleaned floor shimmered and gleamed proudly. The chairs were moved out of the way, but placed aside for tired guests to sit. Their red, velvet fabric looked terrific in the warm atmosphere, as if, for once, they could finally blend in. A long, oak table sat in the back, its legs elegantly curved and embellished with detailed, sculpted silver through the simple, lacy tablecloth that covered it delicately. The table held heaps of food, piled high in ceramic plates. The warm, welcoming aroma was the first thing Riza could smell when she entered. Small glasses with a tiny amount of wine were placed evenly at the table, standing in perfect rows alongside a crystalline bowl of punch. A small band had already begun to play a simple, jazzy melody, suitable for dancing. It was, in short, the perfect engagement party.

In pairs or alone, the beloved guests entered the doorway dressed in simple yet elegant dresses in rich colors and black tuxedo jackets left unbuttoned over a dress shirt. Alex Louis Armstrong, however, was overdressed in ridiculously fancy apparel, tears streaming down his face as he loudly proclaimed congratulation to the newly-engaged couple. "MY BEST WISHES FOR YOU IN YOUR MARRIAGE!" he roared, however unintentionally. Roy managed to avoid being embraced to death by the muscular man.

Sergeant Denny Broch arrived next, dressed much less quixotic than Major Armstrong, proudly escorting Lieutenant Maria Ross on his arm, rather showing off a little but still as modest as ever. Maria wore a dress that met the floor, matching the enchanting obsidian of her eyes. They were almost as dark as Roy's…

And the thought of her future husband's eyes made Riza's heart beat rapidly again.

---

The first half of the party for Roy and Riza was mainly greeting guests and helping give out refreshments. The couple didn't want to dance together until the end, when they could savor the long, comfortable moments dancing with one another.

At least everybody else seemed to be enjoying themselves. Even Havoc managed to find a nice girl to pair up with, much to Roy's amusement behind the second lieutenant's back. The only person that didn't seem to be enjoying himself was Edward, who was sitting dully at the punch bowl, occasionally refilling his glasses. Riza couldn't help but notice the boy's behavior in the middle of the party. She turned to Roy, who was chatting to some other high-ranking officers. Roy looked at her…Riza couldn't' help but notice the way his eyes softened when they turned to her…and she jerked her head toward the boy. "Do you mind if I-

"-Not at all," interrupted Roy, smiling at the small teenager himself in a paternal sort of way. Riza was sure the two of them shared some sort of clairvoyant link by then. He could already read her mind at the blink of an eye, a skill well-suited for a high-ranking man in the military. She kissed his cheek and was off toward the military's youngest state alchemist.

When she approached Ed, he looked expectantly at her as if she would request for him to pick songs for the band to play or help someone else. The look of shock on Ed's face was a new definition of surprise as she placed one of his hands on her waist and took the other in hers, laying a palm across his shoulder. It was absolutely _indescribable. _The band struck up a lively tune and Riza forcefully steered Ed around the floor.

"Wha-?" asked Ed, his face now as red as a cherry. Riza smiled at his confusion as the two of them swirled across the floor in a graceful arc, earning the appreciative laugh from the growing crowd of onlookers.

"Don't look so miserable, Ed," Riza said breathlessly but brightly, switching their leading hands so their two rights were clasped. If Riza could feel the cold, hard sting of Ed's prosthetic right hand, she paid no attention, which the teenager looked immensely grateful for. "It is a party, after all."

Ed's face relaxed to a small smile at these words coming from the lieutenant's mouth, much to the delight of the ogling group of onlookers. When the song ended on one high, fine, quavering note, the crowd applauded and some even cheered. Ed's face went from pink to scarlet again as Riza patted the top of his head maternally. "Thanks," Ed said quietly, and she nodded.

"All right, Fullmetal, but I believe I earned my turn," teased a familiar voice behind them. Riza turned to see Roy again, and the band must have seen the loving look she gave him, for a gentle, slow song replaced the once playing upbeat one. Without another word, Roy placed his hands on Riza's waist again, pulling her close, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That was a nice thing you did for Ed," Roy murmured as the two of them swayed together in a lulling rhythm. "You'll make a great mother someday."

Riza closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. "You think so?" she asked, softly kissing the man's neck. "Thank you." Her voice still came out a little breathless from her fast dance with Edward.

Roy picked up on this, for he asked, "Are you thirsty? Do you want to get a drink?"

"No, thanks," answered Riza, resting her head on his shoulder. "You?"

"No, I'll pass," said Roy quietly, shifting his hands on her waist and sending her the same chills he always did. Riza smirked and looked up into his onyx eyes, feeling her heart flutter wildly again but forcing it to slow.

"Wow, Roy. You refusing alcohol? I'm impressed," she teased, pulling herself a little closer to her fiancé.

She felt Roy's shoulders rise and fall slightly, in a shrug, and he said in a sensual, kind voice, "All thanks to you." His lips found hers in another kiss, so passionate, Riza was sure sparks would fly. When the broke apart, Riza sighed contently and returned her head to his chest, breathing in his alluring scent of cologne mixed with the faint smell of charcoal.

"Brigadier General Hughes would be so happy if he could see us now," she whispered, spreading her arms further around his neck. She felt Roy stiffen in grief at the mention of his deceased friend, but he soon relaxed and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah," he whispered back, sounding as if he were a child sharing a secret. "I'm sure he can." Riza looked around and caught the sight of Gracia and Elysia, her heart aching slightly at the feeling of loss without the presence of Roy's old friend.

But the sight of Roy seemed to heal it all, and dancing with him made her heart flutter even higher. When she was with him, nothing else seemed to matter. It was just the two of them, completely in their own world. That was the way it should always be to her.

Peacefully, Riza caught the sound of his heart beating in a steady rhythm, making her feel calm and relaxed. "I love you," she breathed.

And the deep voice of her future husband answered like she knew it would. "I love you, too."

---

Done! God, I'm blushing. Just letting you know, this is NOT EdxRiza. Just because they danced doesn't mean they're all lovey-dovey, because that's Roy's job. :D I hope you enjoyed this new little fic, especially YOU, Lieutenant, because I know you're out there! Be sure to check out my homepage and leave a review on your way out!


End file.
